


Surprise!!!

by Aleja21



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/pseuds/Aleja21
Summary: The reader gets a pleasant surprise.





	Surprise!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jeffrey Dean Morgan x Andi (Though it can be read as a reader insert) 
> 
> Words: 578
> 
> Warning: None, unless you count some fluffiness.
> 
> This story was written for @ellen-reincarnated1967 to brighten up her day. I hope you like. 
> 
> This is not beta’d so any mistakes are mine.

It had been a long day of running errands trying to get the house cleaned before Jeff comes home for the summer hiatus. Between the end of season filming and conventions, he hadn’t been home for a few weeks. The grocery shopping was done, all the ingredients bought for his favorite dinner. The only chore left was to get the laundry started.

After ensuring everything was set downstairs you grab your phone, surprised you hadn’t heard from Jeff yet. When you press the home button your screen remains black and you realize you forgot to charge it overnight. Chuckling you shove it into the back pocket of your jeans, then picking up your iPod you put it on random. Music always brightens your mood and you begin to dance lip sync along to your favorite song.

Enthralled in your own world you open the bedroom door heading straight into the walk-in closet. Shaking your head as you see the clothes you had thrown next to your laundry baskets for the past week, after coming home from work tired. As the next song begins to play you belt out the lyrics as you separate your colors from your whites.

As the song finishes you pick up the basket and make your way from the closet, only to hear whistling and cheering coming from the bed. With a scream, you drop the laundry basket holding a hand to your chest trying to calm your racing heart. There on the bed sits your husband, hair tousled from sleep, laughing.

Before you can think to react your two dogs who had been sleeping on the couch burst through the door barking at the perceived threat. To shocked you just stand there frozen unable to move. Jeff gets up from the bed, stopping at the dogs getting them to quiet down before walking over to you. “Hi, honey.”

Taking a deep breath you slap his chest with the back of the hand, “Don’t you honey me mister. You scared the crap outta me.”

“Sorry,” Jeff replies sheepishly before pulling you into an embrace and kissing you.

“I thought you weren’t going to be home until tomorrow at the earliest?” You say as you pull away from him, to pick up the laundry, putting it back in the basket before setting it on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Jeff takes a seat on the bed leaning against the headboard and pats the spot next to him. “Andi, sit down please.”

Letting out a small sigh you crawl onto the bed and sit next to him. When he places his arm around you, you lean into his embrace and breath in his warm scent. “I’ve missed you,” you mumble into his neck.

“I’ve missed you too.” He replies by placing a kiss on your temple the stubble from his beard scratching you a little. “And to be fair I did try calling to let you know filming finished early, but someone forgot to charge her phone.”  
  
“Guilty,” you admit without shame. “You’re home till Comic-Con now?” you question afraid he might have to leave sooner.

“Yeah, Andi. I’m all yours until the end of July. Tomorrow you can give that honey-do list you’ve been keeping.” He states as he reclines in the bed and pulls you over him so that you’re straddling his lap.  Leaning down you kiss him slowly savoring the fact that your husband was finally home.


End file.
